


Leo gets clickbaited and sends knights to hell

by kogass (ShinJiJi)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Birds, Crack, Do i regret this? Yes yes i do, Hi im back to bring hell, I forgot to put vore in it, Knights - Freeform, M/M, My cat makes an appearance because i fucking love my cat hes the best, Piss, Salt, This isnt as bad as my last work, Vore, ketchup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinJiJi/pseuds/kogass
Summary: What happens when on a bright sunny day.. The unexpected happens to Leo????!





	Leo gets clickbaited and sends knights to hell

It was a peachful dgay and Leo xxrawrhunterxx was scrolling teh internetz

He stopdprpd ast a picture of a really fat cat. "Wrow what a gfat kcat" and he chockled to herself

As he scrollnf down a widdle bit more a bright ad caught hus attnetion. *"owo what s thise??" He scanned it whith his eyebawllz and uhhhjhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 

MEET SEXY FURRIES TODAY!!  
SEXY FURRIES IN YOUR  
AREA  
JOIN FOR FREE SALT  
ritsusexyfurrycultxxx.cum

"Ojh hefkc yea" and H. E clcikreclickllcikcllcckliecked on the link. Don't do that. A page opened up. He GASPED ein horror. It was a picturef rrere orf ritsu with a rose in his mouths. 

Bright rainbow glotter Y lettersf HHFLAHSED ACRODB THE SCREEN. 

⭐YOUVE BEEN CLCICKBAITED THOTTTTTT⭐

Lgeeo scramed. "NO!!!!!! U BITHCH!!!! I EILL KILL YOUB!!!!!" Andg hhe got up fwom his compuwtow and went to kiww witsy

He ran across the desert for 7 Knights. Ha. Pun

He slammemd oope. Nnnthhe sddoorr aan::DD dtuurnned yoo hhis ffuryyy :! Bhhhjghhhhhh ffrie;;nndsss

"RITSY YOU HEO." 

ARASHI, NEZUM- IZUMI, RITSU, AND TOMATO ALL LOOKEE AT HE. "whwhat ddid witsy poo do dis ttime" awashi nawukawmi saiwd

"He clickboitied meh"

Tsukoso locked at ritay I'm horro "OH NOEZ HOW COUWD YOU"

"halp meh" ritzits cried 

Leo pointed his paws at them all 

" say YOUW wast wowds fuwckews" "nya"

And he sent them all to the inescapable void of depression and hell, destroying the plane of reality we exist on in the process.s the endg

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for hating my existence I'll die soon don't worry


End file.
